natterunofficalfandomcom-20200214-history
@quack
i was there when it was 3 words only and it was a.lot.of.period.to.make.long.posts.hell now here's a beautiful fanfic i wrote a bit ago: The Duality of Man This is the story of a man, Tony, who found a way to meet his younger and more handsome self. A life changing meeting for the worst... Preface I felt like writing a preface first to make my story a bit more professional. The first thing you should keep in mind is the fact that there's going to be a lot of spelling mistakes, typos or bad syntax and I won't fix them. Of course, this work is purely parodic because I barely take anything seriously. Writing this mess will also practice my english writing, how fun! I've been reading a lot of plays (out of obligation for french class) and it inspired my brain to put random people in random stories I make up every night before going to sleep. I've been making up stories before going to sleep my whole life but now these stories took over my mind! Out of procrastination, I recently watched a lot of random movies. Awful guilty pleasures like Embrace of the Vampire (1995) to The Lego Movie with some people on a stream, let's just say that I have a lot of inspiration right now. Roleplaying with myself on nano social medias (Natter) gave me the opportunity to show how bad it gets and MAYBE interest some people to read this mess I'm about to write. The characters in this story are my current interests: 80s bands your mom loved and mullets. For example, the main character Tony is of course, take a wild guess, the singer of the band Spandau Ballet. Why him? Who even knows more than one Spandau Ballet song? Look sweetie, I can't control my imagination. To give a bit of context, the band broke up for about a decade. It's near 2009, when they got back together. Since it's technically a Spandau Ballet fanfic, the chapter titles are going to be song titles from their whole discography. Don't worry, other iconic 80s musicians might make an appearance. I would like to give a shout-out to beemovies for inspiring me with their story: 'Elton John : A Romantic Romance' (you should TOTALLY read it right now!). Without this story, I would've never made a Wattpad account and write my imagination barf that is this story you're about to read. I might get bored writing this unless a mob of at least a hundred people begs me to continue where I left on. Worry not, this won't be the next Homestuck. Chapter 1: Innocence and Science Sitting by the fireplace, a tall (not "tol" like some people on Tumblr would say) round man inserted a vinyl on his vintage record player. He only listened to the superior music genre: soul. As the record started playing, the man began to contemplate about his life: "Wow, I've done so many things in my life. I traveled everywhere and ate every type of chocolate there is! If only these adventures could continue.". Just like everyone reading this right now, he wanted spice up his life. His adventures has ended for almost a decade now. Mostly because of his ex-friend Gary 'the Biggest Traitor In History of Mankind' Kemp, he thinks. This bastard Gary, if only he could understand our protagonist's feelings! Speaking of ex-friends, the phone rang. The contemplating man got up to answer, maybe this call could change his life! "Tony? It's me, Martin! I know it has been a long time we haven't spoken but there's something really cool I have to show you, something life changing!" said the nicest Kemp brother, take a wild guess, Martin. "Martin, it's been a while! I'm sorry for not calling you, your brother pretty much made me an anti social lol. Anyway, what's the thing?" said Tony in the least exiting tone ever and yes he did say 'lol' out loud. "I guess I can understand why you're mad at him but get this: he just wanted copyright money, don't blame him! Okay, back to my awesome happening. Yesterday, some magical guy appeared in my living room, he claimed to be twenty-something years old me! Well he wasn't wrong, he looked and acted exactly like when I was in my twenties!" replied Martin with anticipation. "Well butter my butt and call me a biscuit! Is he still here?" said Tony with a bit more enthusiasm. "Of course he's still here! Right now he's in the kitchen cooking some mac & cheese, wearing only an apron in case you were wondering. Do you want to talk to him?" the most handsome man on Earth happily answered. "Pass me the boy." said Tony in the most normal tone you will ever hear. Twenty-something Martin picked up the phone: " 'Sup Tone? How's retirement?" he said in a Cool Dude™ tone. "You might be the cutest member of Spandau Ballet but I would still slap you...gently. Tell your cooler older self to come over like right now. Wait, you have to come too!" said Tony, finally enthusiastic about this cool ass magical mess. "Aight, we coming." replied the magical being, even though we all know he just wanted to finish this mac & cheese instead of coming over at some old friend's house to be an object of exhibition. more to follow? Category:Natters